La locura de Lord Phantomhive
by Lady Hightopp
Summary: Porque Ciel entendió demasiado tarde lo que significaba entregar el alma, ahora Lizzy debe pagar.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso**.**

**La locura de Lord Phantomhive**

**Por**

**Lady Hightopp**

**Capítulo I**

—Yes… my Lord…

Sebastian tomó en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Lizzy y lo llevó a la habitación contigua donde ya había preparado paños húmedos, agua y algunos remedios, después de todo, aquello se volvía una rutina que solo los días que permanecían fuera de la casa se rompía, y que para fortuna de la señora, aquella escena que terminaba se repetiría tal vez hasta dentro de un mes o dos, todo dependía del éxito de las misiones y las negociaciones.

La situación por sí misma no lo repudiaba totalmente, solo lo incomodaba a un punto medianamente tolerable, Ciel ya no era ningún niño, de hecho hacía bastante de eso y el que hubiera crecido hasta alcanzarle el mentón lo volvía más desafiante cuando pretendía marcarle un límite. Y por vergonzoso y ridículo que sonara, extrañaba en gran medida a ese niño creído, la convivencia con su amo actual era la convivencia que tendría con otro demonio, uno de los que no se sentía muy orgulloso de presumir parentesco.

El agua fría relajó el semblante enrojecido de Elizabeth, limpio con cuidado el rastro de las lágrimas y retiró la sangre que emanaba de sus labios sonrosados. La dama entreabrió los ojos queriendo llamarla, mas él se lo impidió posando su dedo.

—Trate de advertirle Milady. — aseguró dejándole las prendas de ropa limpia para cambiarse el desorden en que había terminado el vestido.

Ella no objetó nada y desvió la mirada esperando que el mayordomo se retirara para poderse sacar la ropa manchada con sus propia sangre. Otra vez había desesperado a Ciel. Pero era ya tan difícil, tan complicado saber qué se encontraba aún en los límites de tolerancia de su esposo que si no lo enojaba, lo encelaba, la indiferencia tampoco faltaba y cuando la ignoraba igualmente terminaba herida de algún modo.

Finalmente Sebastian salió, el llamado de su amo no se hizo esperar, ya muy seguramente le reclamaría el tiempo que se excedió en la habitación de la Condesa.

Sin prisa, pues a la ira de aquél humano no temía, regresó al salón donde debía de recoger los estragos y pedazos de la vajilla dispersa en el suelo.

También lavar la alfombra.

Aburrido.

— ¿Cerraste con llave? — preguntó Ciel ajustándose los guantes negros del conjunto sombrío que llevaba.

—Como ordenó. — respondió tendiendo precisamente la llave que no abriría la puerta de Elizabeth hasta que regresaran por la mañana, tal vez a la tarde si había complicaciones. El amo la tomó con algo de violencia y la guardó en la bolsa de su abrigo junto a la pistola que siempre cargaba.

—Vámonos.

A toda prisa dejó el saloncito dirigiéndose a donde el coche esperaba para salir. Sebastian lo miró unos instantes tras haber hecho su inclinación reverente. No pudo evitar sonreír por algo sin importancia, ni siquiera se esforzó en preguntarse por qué seguía ahí si ya había tomado su alma.

Con los ánimos renovados por pensamiento irreverente recogió todo, la basura a su sitió y justo estuvo a tiempo en la puerta principal para abrirle a su amo.

* * *

><p>۞ Lady Hightopp agradece su lectura, y agradece más, sus comentarios.<p>

16/10/1


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso**.**

**La locura de Lord Phantomhive**

**Por**

**Lady Hightopp**

**Capítulo II**

Elizabeth despertó.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Creyó que había dormido horas enteras, pero desde que Sebastian la dejó, habían pasado a lo mucho cuarenta minutos. Pensó en levantarse y cambiarse de ropa, aunque bien le venía dando exactamente lo mismo si lo hacía o no, Ciel no estaba, y no estaría hasta dentro de unas horas como le había anunciado momentos antes de la discusión.

¿Y por qué habían discutido en esa ocasión?

Ni siquiera podía acordarse exactamente de qué fue lo que lo molestó, pero de lo que estaba segura, era que no podía seguir causándole esos disgustos a su marido si quería permanecer a su lado. y eso deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón sin importarle las consecuencias con las que Sebastian la atormentara cada día bajo el disfraz de preocupación, porque ella ya no creía que era él un hombre amable, sabía la verdad aunque le daba miedo reconocerla, pues eso implicaba de manera directa ensuciar el buen nombre de su esposo, de su Ciel…

Vencida por la costumbre se encaminó al cuarto de baño para llenar la tina, y debía hacerlo sola puesto que sabía perfectamente que la puerta de la habitación estaba bajo llave, hacía mucho tiempo que no intentaba siquiera gritar para que alguien subiera, si Ciel no estaba en casa ella no podía salir, así de simple y sencillo funcionaba todo en la casa. Por eso mismo, la sirvienta procuraba tener todo en su sitio para que nada le faltara durante el encierro, las toallas limpias sobre una silla, lociones, perfumes, algún remedio para el dolor y maquillaje para disimular las zonas púrpuras de su piel tan sensible.

Había también en la pequeña estancia privada, dulce, bombones y agua junto con algún bocadillo frío para que el hambre que podía tener se apaciguara hasta la cena. Pero también los días en que su estómago se quejaba se hallaban bastante lejanos ya de esos momentos, la pérdida gradual de peso acostumbraba al menudo cuerpo a sobrevivir a base de entremeses.

El agua tibia, perfume, algo de rubor, nada demasiado llamativo.

Nuevamente volvía a ser ella.

Solo le quedaba aguardar a que regresara, tomó su lugar en un sillón frente a la puerta, con el reloj a un costado, como una hermosa y finísima muñeca esperó el momento.

—El amo ha regresado.

La voz de Sebastian al otro lado de la puerta arrancó de sus labios heridos una sonrisa, el ruido de la cerradura hizo latir con fuerza su corazón y en lugar del rostro del mayordomo, lo primero que a su vista saltó fue el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que perfumaron casi inmediatamente toda la habitación.

—Son del amo, junto con esto.

Y el hombre extendió también una caja blanca con el estampado platinado de la tienda de moda francesa: un vestido nuevo, zapatos de tacón, guantes y sombrero con alfiler.

— ¡Es hermoso!

—El amo espera que le acompañe a la cena.

— ¡Claro! ¡Enseguida me arreglo!

Sí, se arreglaría, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y el demonio por ello no podía sino sonreír con indiferencia.

* * *

><p>۞ Lady Hightopp está muy apenada por la tardanza, pero entrega su capítulo junto con sus mejores deseos para este año nuevo. Agradece también sus reviews, y las lecturas anónimas.<p>

06/01/12


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso**.**

**La locura de Lord Phantomhive**

**Por**

**Lady Hightopp**

**Capítulo III**

—Lady Elizabeth bajará para la cena.

Ciel dio por recibido el mensaje pero no habló, siguió revisando las facturas que habían llegado temprano desde la fábrica.

—Solo tomaré el té con ella, cenaré con el Vizconde Druit. Elizabeth cenará en su habitación, llévale el servicio y lo recogerás por la mañana.

—Como el amo ordene.

Sebastian se retiró dejando silencio en la obscura habitación. Ciel dejó de fingir que leer los papeles y descansó la vista en un punto indefinido, en la nada, en el vacío que sentía en su pecho. Esa noche no sintió remordimiento alguno tras haber dejado a Elizabeth inconsciente… ¿Realmente la había golpeado?

Desde hacía unos años había perdido todo interés por cualquier persona, increíblemente se había vuelto más eficiente en sus funciones como perro de la reina. Cerró los ojos rememorando la noche en que todo había cambiado, el aliento de Sebastian, el calor de su abrazo, el susurro de sus palabras en su oído…

Siempre había pensado que cuando él tomara su alma, moriría, sería llevado al infierno o algo parecido, él nunca había lo explicado, tal vez porque no lo había preguntado, pero esa noche, cobrada la deuda de sangre, el demonio se presentó frente a él con su forma original, despojándose de los arreglos que años había cuidado de mantener por el bien de la discreción y recogió su pago.

Recordaba haber sentido algo parecido al miedo, pero después, nada.

Nada.

El que Elizabeth estuviera ahí en la casa ni siquiera le irritaba realmente como daba a entender con sus acciones, no había nada que lo sujetara a ella más que el compromiso legar de ser su esposa y los recuerdos de un pasado que veía cada vez más distante e indiferente.

Entonces de verdad le había pegado…

No estaba seguro, todo había sido demasiado rápido, desde el momento en que ella abrió la boca algo detonó dentro él, una exaltación que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo se apoderó de su cuerpo, ella ni siquiera puso resistencia, pero de sus labios brotó un poco de sangre que le mancharon a él los guantes, casi podía olerla, saborearla…

Nada ya le causaba emoción alguna, ni desprecio, ni simpatía, ni compasión, nada en él lo hacía despertar de ese sopor en el que vivía más que cuando la tocaba a ella con esa violencia que con otro no tenía, tal vez era el choque de imágenes en su mente, todas ellas de su infancia, y él con una bofetada las apartaba, regresaban, iban, venían, era un juego sádico en el que el podía experimentar cuando menos esa confusión que le daba ese pasado que podía recordar pero no como suyo y el presente donde estaban los tres, ella, él y Sebastian.

No necesitaba nada más.

Escuchó al demonio acercarse lentamente, cerró los ojos dejando que se le acercara hasta el oído.

— ¿Qué haces aún aquí?— preguntó.

— ¿Te molesta mi presencia? _joven amo_...

—No, es solo que no la entiendo.

—Ya he tomado el plato fuerte, me apetece un postre, eso es todo.

—Este cuerpo… ¿Acaso son las sobras nada más?

—Nada más. Un cascarón vacío que anda y respira. Un cascarón hermoso, si me lo permites.

—Hazlo…

El sirviente llevó su mano de dedos largos y finos a la garganta de Ciel para hacer presión, en coacciones para animarle un poco había que hacerle sentir que el aire era bueno cuando se pasaba un rato sin él. Y después… tal vez llegaría a tarde a tomar el té.

* * *

><p>۞ Lady Hightopp pensaba que este fic sería abandonado porque su musa la abandonó, pero esta de regreso y espera les guste.<p>

08/07/1


End file.
